Dia pacarku, milikku
by FieSakurako
Summary: Gray bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menutupi hubungannya dengan Lucy. Sebenarnya dia tidak ambil pusing. Tetapi mengingat betapa populernya perempuan itu, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Graylu. AU.
1. Prolog

_Fie back dengan fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Niatnya sih fanfic ini bakalan fie translate ke bahasa Inggris begitu selesai ^-^ selamat membaca!_

_**Fairy Tail isn't mine.**_

* * *

Chapter I

**PROLOG**

" Dia cantik." Rogue bersiul.

" Hush, enyah kau."

" Aku cuma katakan apa yang aku lihat."

" Rogue, Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menggodanya."

" Kenapa?"

Rogue melirik wajah lelaki disampingnya, Gray. Lelaki itu menelan ludah. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dengan jemari tangan kiri. " Tidak ada alasan khusus. Well, pokoknya Jangan." Gray menggerutu.

_'Sial, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.' _Pikir Gray. Dia sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merahasiakan hal ini dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia menemui orang yang berusaha (atau setidaknya_ ingin_ berusaha) menggoda perempuan yang sedang membaca buku di sudut kelas itu. Dia adalah ketua kelas sekaligus ketua osis di sekolahnya, Fairy Tail Academy.

Dia pintar, dia cantik, dia pandai bergaul, dia menarik, dia disukai banyak orang. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak seorangpun tahu, dia miliknya. Milik Gray. Lucy Heartfilia, anak dari pemegang sponsor terbesar di sekolahnya. Seorang putri yang dihormati oleh semua guru dan murid. Walaupun perhatian yang didapatkannya itu sesekali membuat beberapa orang disekitanya merasa iri hati.

Banyak gosip yang tersebar tentang hubungannya dengan wakil ketua osis, Sting. Atau dirinya dengan salah satu anak pembuat onar dan salah satu saingan terbesar Gray, Natsu Dragneel. Namun tidak satupun pernah berfikir jika lelaki bermasalah di kelasnya adalah pacar sebenarnya perempuan itu.

Dan untuk lebih memperjelas, hubungan ini sudah berjalan sekitar satu setengah tahun.

Delapan belas bulan tepatnya.

Sebenarnya mudah, Lucy dan Gray sering dipertemukan dengan kejadian-kejadian yang kurang akrab. Lucy selalu menangkap basah Gray sedang membolos ataupun sedang merokok di tempat-tempat tertentu. Awalnya obrolan mereka hanya sekedar argumen-argumen sederhana, nasehat panjang Lucy, atau ancaman 'Kau bisa dikeluarkan' yang sering dikatakan perempuan berambut pirang sepundak itu. Meskipun ancaman-ancaman tersebut tidak pernah dipedulikan Gray walau hanya sekali.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya perasaan mereka berdua lambat laun mulai berubah. Lucy menjadi tidak setegas pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan Graypun tidak secuek biasanya. Ia menjadi lebih peduli pada gadis itu. Terkadang argumen mereka tergantikan dengan tawa atau candaan-candaan ringan dari Lucy. Atau mereka hanya diam dalam kebisuan seraya Lucy menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Gray yang tengah asyik merokok. Akhirnya Gray menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari gadis itu. Namun,

" aku ingin menjadi pacarmu Gray, hanya saja..."

Gray menaikkan alis mata.

"...hanya saja, tolong rahasiakan hubungan ini dari siapapun. Khususnya anggota osis yang lain, temanmu, bahkan temanku."

" kenapa?"

Pertanyaan _kenapa_ itu tidak pernah dijawab Lucy sampai sekarang. Setiap Gray mencoba untuk bertanya, hanya senyuman simpul dari Lucy yang ia terima sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya, sebelumnya ia tidak begitu peduli. Tapi dengan kenyataan banyak sekali siswa yang menjadikan pacarnya itu sebagai sasaran calon pacar mulai membuatnya sedikit gelisah.

_'aku ingin sekali katakan pada semua orang kalau Lucy adalah pacarku, Milikku.' _Pikirnya dalam hati._ 'Dan setelah itu, akan kuhajar siapapun yang masih mencoba untuk mendekatinya.'_


	2. 01

_Sadly, fairytail isn't mine._

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Hari itu awan terlihat tidak bersahabat, begitupun dengan angin. Yang kemudian didapatlah satu kesimpulan, Hari ini akan hujan.

Gray Fullbuster menyematkan batang rokoknya diantara kedua gigi, rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan bergoyang-goyang searah mata angin. Kancing kemeja seragamnya ia buka sampai di atas pusar. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan berotot.

" Gray!" sebuah suara nyaring terdengar.

_Dia datang._

Gray menoleh untuk mendapati Lucy sedang berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Bahkan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan karena angin, Lucy tetap terlihat menarik.

Gray mengangkat satu tangan, "Yo."

" Baka!" Lucy menjitak kepala Gray. " sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak membolos! Tiga minggu lagi kita akan ada ujian dan kamu masih bisa-bisanya bersantai disini." Ia melirik sebatang rokok yang terjepit diantara jari tengah dan telunjuk Gray, "-dan merokok lagi!"

"Lucy, kau berisik."

"memangnya siapa yang membuatku menjadi berisik seperti ini?!"

Gray tidak menjawab, ia kembali menghisap rokoknya. Ia tahu betul kalau sebentar lagi Lucy akan menyerah. Benar saja, perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dengan lutut menempel erat pada dada.

" Makarov-sensei marah padamu." Katanya.

" aku tahu..."

" kau bisa dikeluarkan!" Nada Lucy sedikit terangkat, kedua alis matanya berkerut dan matanya menyipit. Perempuan ini selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika sedang marah atau kesal.

Lucy meletakkan dagunya pada ujung kedua lutut,

" aku tidak mau kau dikeluarkan Gray..."

" mereka tidak akan mengeluarkanku." Gray tertawa kecil seraya melemparkan putung rokok ke tanah. Dengan lembut ia usap kepala gadis pirang di dekatnya itu. "jangan khawatir."

"...kamu tidak mengerti..." Lucy bergumam.

" huh? "

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. "tidak, bukan apa-apa."

_'aku dengar kau baru saja menggumamkan sesuatu, bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak bisa untuk lebih jujur padaku?'_ Gray meredam desahannya di tenggorokan. Ia melirik kekasihnya dari kedua sudut mata. Lucy sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mata karamelnya menatap lurus ke rerumputan dengan pandangan kosong.

" Lucy..." Gray memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" hm?" baru saja ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan Lucy sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah senandung pelan. " hmm~ aku tahu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan."

" apa?"

Lucy tersenyum sebelum membalas tatapan Gray. " kenapa aku harus merahasiakan hubungan kita? Kenapa aku tidak mau kita berdua terlihat akrab di lingkungan sekolah? Benarkan?"

Bibir Gray terkatup rapat, itu benar. Itulah yang ingin dan sering ia tanyakan. Sayangnya tidak pernah ada jawaban.

" dan...?"

Lucy kembali tersenyum, sebuah senyuman simpul seperti biasanya.

Gray mendesah, "Luce. Apa kamu malu punya pacar sepertiku?"

"Tidak!" mata kecoklatan Lucy membulat, digerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berirama dengan rambutnya yang bergoyang. "bukan begitu!"

'_Apa kali inipun aku harus menyerah?_' pikir Gray.

Gray menyusupkan jemari diantara rambutnya yang tebal. Ia bingung, tapi disisi yang lain ia juga benar-benar merasa penasaran.

" Gray..."

" Hmm."

Lucy mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Luce?"

" aku tidak bisa memberitahu kamu kenapa, tapi-" ia menghela nafas pelan "tapi aku juga punya alasan untuk itu."

Fullbuster ingin sekali bertanya apa _alasan_ itu. Hanya saja ia mengerti betul dengan karakter pacarnya, bijaksana dan keras kepala disaat yang bersamaan. _Well_, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi suatu saat nanti ia akan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. _Heh, Gray Fullbuster. Sejak kapan kau begitu bijaksana?_

"Gray, apa kamu marah?"

Gray tersenyum, "Tidak."

" Apa kamu benar-benar tidak suka kita merahasiakan hubungan kita?"

Gray menyeringai, diketuknya dahi Lucy dengan jari tengah. Lucy mengaduh sebelum ia kembungkan kedua pipinya. "untuk apa itu?"

" karena kau begitu bodoh, baka." Diacaknya rambut Lucy. "sudah sana kembali kekelas. Pak tua itu akan mulai curiga kalau kamu terlalu lama mencariku. Bilang saja aku tidak ada dimana-mana." Tambahnya.

Lucy kembali menunjukkan senyum simpulya, "Hai!" Dikecupnya pipi pacarnya sebelum ia bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil menuju arah dimana ia datang tadi.

Gray tersenyum, "_silly._" Ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal. Ditatapnya langit yang benar-benar sudah terlihat gelap. "kalau kau memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa memaksamu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku coba." Heh, Gray. Ternyata kamu benar-benar pacar yang baik.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia mengigit ujung jemarinya dengan gugup. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di meja makan sembari menunggu ayahnya yang tengah bersiap. Diliriknya handphone yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja untuk yang kesekian kali.

'_haruskah aku mengatakannya pada ayah?_' pikirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria separuh baya dengan badan tegap dan rambut pirang disisir rapih kesatu arah memasuki ruangan. Lucy hampir melompat dari kursinya karena kaget. Perempuan berambut pirang sepundak itu segera bangkit untuk menyapa ayahnya. "ohayou gozaimasu!"

" ohayou." Ayahnya mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Lucy.

"urm..." Lucy kembali duduk, diraihnya sepiring nasi dan diletakkannya beberapa potong daging dan salad kepiring ayahnya. Lelaki berumur itu hanya menunggu sambil membenarkan letak dasi yang ia kenakan.

"bagaimana sekolah?" ayahnya mulai bertanya.

" h- hai, semuanya baik-baik saja!" Lucy sesegera mungkin menjawab sambil meletakkan piring itu di hadapan ayahnya.

"rangking?"

" teratas satu sekolah."

"Osis?"

" berjalan dengan baik."

"kelas?"

" tidak ada masalah."

"Tugas?"

" sudah selesai semuanya."

"Ujian mendatang?"

" sepenuhnya siap."

Ayahnya mulai melahap beberapa bulir nasi dengan tambahan salad. "Teman-teman?"

" prestasi mereka meningkat."

"Pacar? "

" Ba-" Lucy tersentak. "Belum ada."

Mata ayahnya bergerak dan mendarat di tatapan putri satu-satunya yang ia punya. Lucy menelan ludah dengan keras, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Pacar?" ayah mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" belum ada."

" kata pertamamu sebelumnya adalah _Ba-_ bukan _Be_-"

Lucy mencengkram rok sekolahnya sekuat mungkin, " aku hanya salah bicara, dad." Ia mulai beralih untuk meraih sumpit dan berpura-pura sibuk memilih beberapa hidangan yang ada di atas meja. Berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Apa dia anak terpelajar?"

" Dad..."

"Apa dia anak seorang bangsawan?"

"Daddy-"

" Apa dia punya masa depan meyakinkan?"

" Dad!" tanpa disadari Lucy telah membentak ayahnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terbelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ayahnya menatap putrinya itu dengan tenang. "ukh-" Lucy mengusap-usap telungkuknya. "Aku benar-benar belum punya pacar, serius."

"baiklah." Ayahnya kembali melahap makanannya dengan santai, dan Lucy dapat menghela nafas lega.

" tapi jangan lupa apa pendirian ayah tentang definisi seorang pacar, Heartfilia."

Gadis pirang itu merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di hati saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, "aku tahu." Katanya. "Lucy tidak akan pernah mengecewakan ayah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy pamit untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia menghantam kepalanya sendiri pada setir mobil sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu. "aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ayah jika ia tahu pacarku adalah orang seperti Gray." Gerutunya. "ia pasti akan membunuhku."

Karakter Gray benar-benar jauh dari apa yang diharapkan ayahnya. Lelaki itu tidak pintar, tidak kaya, masa depannya tidak jelas, dan lagi dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang dicap jelek di sekolahnya. Meskipun dengan semua kekurangan itu Lucy tetap serius dengan perasaannya pada Gray, tapi apa itu saja sudah cukup?

_ 'well, orang seperti ayah tidak akan pernah mengerti.'_ Desah Lucy dalam hati.

Lucy hanya butuh cara bagaimana ayah bisa menerima Gray apa adanya. Bahkan jika itu memang mustahil. Tapi bagaimana caranya? '_haruskah aku berbohong?_' pikir Lucy, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. _'Tidak. Tidak. Percuma saja. Ayah akan segera tahu kalau aku berbohong.'_

"dan jika memang begitu, Gray juga akan ikut dalam masalah besar..." Lucy mendengus dengan keras, ia menghela nafas panjang. _'apa yang harus kulakukan Gray?'_

bersambung...

* * *

_**Author status: working on chapter 4**_


End file.
